


You're Having My Baby

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lyrica Friendship, Mates, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica; Erica telling Derek she's pregnant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Having My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another short one, but I thought this came out really cute. Enjoy!

“I can’t do this.  I can’t do this. _I can’t do this!_ ” Erica panicked, pacing in Lydia’s bedroom.

“If you keep pacing in those shoes, you’ll ruin them, and I’ll have to unfriend you because they’re too gorgeous to ruin,” Lydia told her, causing Erica to stop and look over at her frustratedly.  “Honey, you know I love you, but you’re freaking out over nothing.”

“‘Nothing’? _‘Nothing’_?!  Lydia, Derek’s going to hate me!” she shouted, plopping on the bed and covering her face with her arm.

“Are we talking about the same Derek Hale?  Derek Hale who went to his psycho uncle Peter in order to bring you back to life?  Derek Hale who tried to keep you away from him because he was afraid being around him would just get you hurt again?  Derek Hale who is so head over ass in love with you that he beat the crap out of Jackson in training because he made a comment about your skirt?” she asked, looking at her friend like she really was insane.  “In what world would Derek hate you for being-”

“Don’t say it!”

Lydia sighed and pulled her friend up to hug her.  “Erica, you need to say it.  You need to accept it, and then you need to tell Derek.  Now what are you?”

The blonde pouted for a bit, looking away before huffing.  “I’m pregnant.”

“Good girl,” Lydia replied, patting her head before pulling away.  “Now go tell your boyfriend.”

“Do I have to?” she asked, making a pained expression.

“Yes, you do.  Get your pretty ass up and go tell him before I do it for you,” she threatened.

Erica got up, groaning the entire time, then began walking towards the door.  “If he does end up hating me, I’m taking that purse that I love.”

“Deal.  Now go,” Lydia shooed, laughing when her friend flipped her off.  “Love you too!”

All the way over to Derek’s loft, Erica was running through what she needed to say.  She knew that she needed to figure out the right way of telling him so that he didn’t freak out or die or run away, which were only a few of the negative scenarios that were running through her mind.  She still couldn’t believe she was pregnant.  She could have sworn Derek had told her that werewolves couldn’t get pregnant, but maybe she’d misheard him.  Arriving at his place, she stood outside the building for a few moments to gather her strength.  “You can do this,” she told herself, taking a deep breath before heading up.  Walking into his loft, she looked around but couldn’t see him.  “Derek?  Are you home?”

He appeared as he walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw her.  “Hey.  Did you have fun with Lydia?” he asked.

When he was about a foot away, she blurted out, “I’m pregnant!”

He stumbled over his own feet, which was abnormal since he was usually really graceful, and gaped at her.  “What?”

Erica stammered for a few moments before walking past him and beginning to pace in the living room.  “I was late, but I didn’t think anything of it until I realized _how_ late I was, so I told Lydia, and I took a pregnancy test, and I’m pregnant.”

Derek remained in silence before he shook his head.  “That’s not possible.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, pausing in her walking and furrowing her eyebrows.

“I thought I told you this.  Werewolves can’t get pregnant unless-” he stopped, realization dawning on him that had his eyes shooting open.

“Werewolves can’t get pregnant unless what?” she asked, walking up to him.

A soft smile brushed his lips before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  When he pulled away, he brushed back some curls and cupped her cheek.  “Werewolves can’t get pregnant unless they’re mates.  You’re my mate, Erica,” he told her.

“But I thought those were rare to find,” she breathed, shaking her head in shock.

“It is, but you’re it.  We’re going to have a baby,” he stated, resting his forehead against hers as a hand moved to splay on her still flat stomach.

“Yeah, we are,” she replied, tearing up a bit as she laughed softly.  “You’re okay with this?”

He pulled away and nodded, pulling her close and keeping his arms wrapped around her.  “Sure, it’s not the best timing, but I love you.  I’ve loved you a lot longer than I realized.  You’re my mate, and you’re pregnant with my baby, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Erica smiled brightly and then kissed him deeply.  “I love you so much.  I was so worried that you’d be mad or something and I didn’t know what I’d do if you did.  I’m just really happy you’re happy,” she told him, laughing softly.  “You’re going to be a dad.”

“You’re going to be a mom,” he replied, pecking her lips.  “And this is going to be the most loved baby ever.”

“Lydia already said she was going to spoil him or her rotten,” she admitted, causing both of them to laugh.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied, and at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.  Derek and Erica had been through a lot together, and their journey was far from over.  The baby was a miracle in disguise, and when Talia Allison Hale was finally born, she was surrounded by loving, caring people and parents who vowed to do anything to protect their baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> That name will always be my headcanon for Derica child because yes haha. Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged! :)


End file.
